With the increasing public awareness and concern over the spread of diseases, such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) or hepatitis strains, the effective sterilization of orthodontic, medical, and dental tools is becoming more important. A common method of sterilizing tools is by washing and then placing the tool in an autoclave and/or dry heat oven where the tool is heated to approximately 375.degree. F. for a period of time in an effort to kill bacteria and viruses contained thereon. However, some tools contain hidden surfaces which can protect bacteria, etc., harbored therein from the complete sterilization effects of the autoclave. Exemplary tools exhibiting this problem are those having hinged parts, such as plier-like or scissor-like orthodontic tools, where access to the interior regions of the hinge is not readily provided.
When scissor-like tools are sterilized the bacteria harbored in the hinge assembly may not be subject to adequate heat to be destroyed. Additionally, over repeated sterilizations, the bacteria, etc., both alive and dead, tend to build up in the hinge assembly, thus causing it to corrode, to bind up, and/or to become more difficult to operate. Consequently, the hinge may then be oiled. However, the oil can compound the sterilization problem by trapping additional bacteria within the hinge.
While medical tools having a separable hinge, thus allowing separation of the tool for sterilization purposes, have been developed, these tools have not succeeded in practice for a number of reasons. Some of these separable hinged tools separate too easily, thus causing the problem of unwanted separation in some circumstances. Other tools are difficult to disassemble, such as those requiring removal of a screw. Further, other tools have too much "play" between the hinged sections thus rendering them unsuitable for many applications.
It would be desirable to provide a tool allowing for easy disassembly, cleaning and effective sterilization while still providing an accurate and sturdy tool.